OUAT my version
by ciaramontana1
Summary: Its my version of once upon a time! What if Emma and Regina already knew each other when Emma brought Henry back! eventually Swanqueen maybe! I will take request and ideas! Please Review! :
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan is a tough independent woman who knows how to take care of herself. She has always been tough. She had to be. When she was a baby she was found on the side of the road by a young boy and his family and took to the orphanage or at least thats what she was told and had believed for years until...

(Boston 2011)

It was a late summer night. It was also Emma Swans Birthday. She had just got home to her small apartment from a really bad date. Since it was her Birthday she bought herself a cupcake. As soon as she got in her apt. she took her shoes off and placed the box with the cupcake on the counter in the small apt. kitchen. She got a blue star candle,took the cupcake out of the box and placed the candle in it on the counter. After lighting the candle she stood looking at the cupcake.

"Heres to another Birthday alone." she said to herself. Then she blew out the candle. Seconds later the door bell rings.

She walks to the door and opens it. Looking at here is a young boy.

"Can I help you?" she ask the boy

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Hi my name is Henry I'm your son" he scoots past her into the apt. and puts his bag down on the floor. Emma shuts the door and follows him into the apt.

"Kid, I don't have a kid."

"Did you give a baby boy up for adoption 10 years ago."

She shakes her head yes. "That was me."

"Can you excuse me for a minute." she goes into her bed room shocked at what is happening.

Henry yells "Do you have any juice to drink?" a few seconds later "Never mind I found it."

Emma comes in just as henry is putting the juice up. She has changed out of the dress she was wearing and into a shirt and jeans.

"Ok, kid who are your parents?"

"My name is Henry not kid and I'm not telling you."

"Ok then I will callthe police." she picks up the phone.

"If you do i will tell them you kidnapped me."

"And they will believe you cause I'm your birth mother."

"Yep"

"Your lying, your not going to tell,"

"Yes,i will"

"I can tell when someone is lying and you are."

"I'm sorry, but please don't make me go back."

"Henry I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"Parent and she doesn't care about me."

"I'm sure thats not true, Henry. She probably loves you very much. Now tell me where you live so I can get you home."

"Storybrooke"

"As in Storybrooke, Maine."

"Yep"

"Ok, well lets go we have a long drive to Storybrooke."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been awhile since I updated iv had a lot going on with school and marching band and dance. Marching band was canceled today so I thought I would update. :)

In the car almost th Storybrooke. Henry has his Fairytale book in his lap.

"What ya reading about? Fairytales?"

"Their not just any fairytales these are real."

"Really?!"

"Yep! And your in them."

"Kid fairytales arent real"

"But these are. They are true your parents are Prince Charming and Snow White. And the my mother is the evil queen who cast a curse that sent all the fairytale characters to this world."

The pass the Storybrooke sign and enter the small town it is late at night. Emma stops the car and her and Henry get out.

"Ok kid, now tell me where you live."

"118 not telling you street."

Archie walks by and stops to talk to Henry.

"Hey Henry, shouldn't you be home it's late"

"That's where im trying to get him. Do you know where he lives?"

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Archie, and yes I do know where he lives."

"This is Emma. She is my birth mother."

"Oh, thats nice. Well to answer your question Emma he lives just around the corner in the mayors house, It's the biggest one on the street you cant miss it. It was nice meeting you and Henry I will see you at our session tomorrow." Archie walks off with his dog.

"Why didn't you tell me you where the mayors son?!"

"I don't know"

"Well, lets get you home."

They get in the car and drive to the mayors house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about how short the chapters are!

Emma pulls up to the mayors home. Her and Henry get out of the car and start to walk up the path way to the house.

"Please don't make me go in there"

"Henry"

The door to the mansion swings open and the mayor of Storybrooke Regina Mills comes running out and pulls her son into a big hug.

"Henry where have you been? I was worried sick about you."

"I went and found my real mom."

Regina lets go of Henry and looks up at Emma and Henry runs inside. The sheriff is standing behind Regina in the door.

"I'll go check on Henry." Graham walks inside the house.

"Emma!"

"Regina! Hi it's been along time."

"Your Henry's birth mother."

"Regina, after you left a lot happened."

"Why don't we go inside and talk."

"Sure." Emma and Regina go into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is a very short chapter I just wrote it really fast so I could post one last chapter for the night!

Inside the Mayors Mansion.

"Would you like some apple cider?"

"Got anything stronger?"

"Still the same Emma I remember I see."

"Not really Regina. I've grew up a lot more since then."

"Why don't we go to my study. We can catch up with each other there."

"Ok."

Graham comes down the steps just as Emma and Regina are about to go to the study.

"Mayor Mills, other than being a tired little boy Henry is fine."

"Thank you sheriff."

"Well, you ladies have a nice and safe night."

"You too sheriff."

Graham leaves. Regina and Emma walk to the study.


	5. Chapter 5

Im having a hard time writing new chapters for this story. I've been trying to write new chapters but can't come up with anything. If you have ideas please help me. I really want to continue this story but its been hard for me to think of what to write for new chapters. Im sorry I haven't been able to up date. I hope to get some more chapters up soon.

Also I just started to write a story about Regina and Daniel. I hope to post it soon I want to write a few more chapters for it before I post it. I will try to post it this weekend. I have more time now to write in my 4th block at school now so I will try to update my stories more now . I hope everyone likes what they have read of the story so far and continue to read future chapters. Thank u everyone for taking time to read this.


	6. Chapter 6

In the study. Emma is sitting on the couch and Regina is sitting in a chair close to her. Regina takes a sip of her drink than sits it on the table next to her. Emma just sits and watches Regina.

"So Emma you said a lot has happened since we where together. What all happened?"

"Regina, I regret what I did to you and I have ever since you left me. I was foolish and wasn't thinking abut anyone but myself and I'm sorry."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I Know Regina. I'm sorry. Since we split up i've been moving around a lot. No matter where I moved it never felt like home. I never settled down. I started drinking really bad for awhile. I'm doing better now. I got in some trouble with the law and was sent to jail for a year. While I was in I found out I was going to have Henry. I knew I was going to have to give him up so he could have a good chance at a good life. A life I knew I couldn't provide. I'm just glad he is with you. I know I can trust you to take good care of him."

"I'm sorry you had a bad life after we split up but remember it wasn't my fault."

"I Know Regina. I never said it was."

"Yes well I think it's time for you to leave Emma. You do have a long drive back to Boston don't you?"

"Yes Regina. It was good seeing you again."

"Bye Emma"

Regina and Emma walked to the door in silence. Regina opens the door and Emma steps outside.

"Goodbye Regina."

"Bye ." Regina shuts the door

Emma walks to her car and gets in to leave. Before she drives off she looks up at the window and sees Henry looking at her. Thats when she knows she needs to stay for Henry. Emma drives off to find a place to stay for the night in Storybrooke.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Emma wakes up just before eleven. She decides to sleep in since it was late when she got a room at the local bed and breakfast. Emma gets ready and goes to Granny's to get something to eat. She goes in and sits at an empty booth in the back. Ruby comes over to wait on her.

"Emma! Your back. Its good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Ruby."

"So, what brings you back to Storybrooke?"

"It's a long story."

"Ok, maybe you can tell me another time. So, let me guess what you want to order. You want a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top."

Emma laughs "Yep, but can I get some pancakes too."

"Sure it will be out in a minute."

Ruby walks off to wait on another table. Emma gets a newspaper and starts to read it. A few seconds later the mayor walks in the door. Regina spots Emma and becomes filled with anger. Emma hears heels clicking on the ground and turns to see Regina coming towards her. Emma whispers to herself "Oh no here comes trouble." Regina reaches the booth and stands at the end. You can see the anger in her eyes as she ask Emma.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you where leaving."

Emma becoming angry by how Regina is acting."I decided to stay Regina. What is it a crime now for me to stay here."

"You are still the same. Always trying to be smart."

"And your still stuck up maybe even more."

"I want you out of my town now. After you cheated on me with Graham all I had was this town to keep me together."

"I'm sorry Regina, but I'm not leaving and you cant make me."

Regina turns and storms out of the place.

I know this is not the best story out there but it is still one of my first stories im new to writing fanfics. I really just write what ever comes to mind while im in my classes at school. I hope to get better as I continue writing stories and I hope every one continues to read and leave reviews I do read every review and they help me a lot with how im going to write in the future. Thank you everyone. :)


End file.
